


Forgotten Words And Doodles

by threepios



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, i've been thinking about this for a hot sec so here it is, thank you annie for saying "do it" cool cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: Luke Skywalker's life has been a mess for a long time, he never truly has time to just sit back, relax, and let himself be wrapped up in his mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Words And Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is just something I thought up while watching TROS and seeing Rey open Luke's journal. So here's what came from my small mind. 
> 
> We'll dedicate this to the safe sex high council because I'm always annoying them with something, this included.

When Luke entered his study, the exhaust painted his gentle features. Only moments ago he was telling his padawans to finish up their chores and head to bed, there was a curfew after all. His mind wondered to his nephew who had been less than happy as of late due to Luke's rejection of him joining the older man in his escapades. Ben had joined him before and it had never really been an issue but the growing dark in his nephew, the Jedi Master wanted him to focus on his training. Which brought him back to the days he trained Leia, when it was just the twins, their lightsabers, and the _Force_. It was those days that Luke missed, before he knew of the Jedi Codes, the obscured limitations the Jedi had on love. He could see why some were directed toward the dark side.

This was beside the point. The point was that Luke Skywalker was always on the move. Never pausing for a moment to take in any views, just rushing into the future. Luke feared that if he did ever pause that his mind would consume him and his worries for his family, his new Jedi Order, the _First Order_ , would all catch up with him. Yet Luke now fell back into his bed and stared at his ceiling, suddenly feeling like the 19-year-old on Tatooine. Some things never changed and it seemed like Luke really was bored again. Just like his days that he dreamed to be among the stars, not being burnt by the binary suns. In the recent years, Luke had grown to _miss_ those suns. Old memories of chasing after Biggs while the suns set, him and Beru sitting outside to watch them go down. It was moments like this that the 40-year-old wanted to go back. 

A wrinkled hand came up to rub his sky blue eyes, his chest deflating with a tired sigh. _In. Out. In. Out_. For moments, he was just silent, listening to his own breathing. It was silent. Finally, Luke was left with his own thoughts. His mind went to his little trip to Passana with Lando. Ochi had gotten away with an important dagger that might reveal where a Sith Wayfinder could be. It unnerved Luke to no end to sense a dark evil looming near, to know that something was bound to happen. In the ship's log it indicated that Ochi had transported two people then was supposed to find a girl. A girl that had no name or age. It was obvious she was important and Luke was hoping that the girl was far away from Ochi or wherever he took the two passangers.

Luke's eyes dragged over to his desk. His hand rested on his chest and lips working in thought. He trudged himself up and grabbed his withering journal, dropping it onto the desk and pulling the sleek chair away from the cold desk top. He plopped himself into the chair and opened it to the next blank page. It's been a few since he's sat down and wrote. This was another thing that Luke missed. On Tatooine, he was write every night. A new story, little illustrations of his characters and their adventures. But there hadn't been much time for Luke to be Luke Skywalker: writer and expert doodler. No. He was always Luke Skywalker: Jedi Master and the man who'd probably give you an extra chore for missing a class. To be sitting here, pen in hand, silence in the air, was like a fever dream and he expected to jump awake any moment. 

The pen met the paper and the scratches seemed to encourage the man to continue. He no longer felt the burden of the Jedi right now, he was now just a man creating another story in his life. It depicted a boy, the boy was lost and alone and he didn't really understand himself. Then came along another boy. This boy was well known and he was usually spotted around with new people every day. Well, the popular boy started to talk to the lost boy and when they got to knew each other. They were a force to be wreckin with. Luke paused and his eyes collected with water, clenching close. Not only was this a story familiar to him. It was a story of himself. Luke wasn't exactly a popular kid on Tatooine, actually quite a few people found him annoying, he was alone-- no friends until he was 10-years-old. Biggs just started to talk to him and next thing Luke knew, the two were the best of friends. He would give anything to go back and hear Cami yell at him while Biggs and him just laughed. 

" _I'm joining the Rebellion,_ " Biggs had said with a big grin. 

" _The Rebellion against the Empire?!_ " Luke exclaimed before he could stop himself. 

Those days. Those days Luke was oblivious and naive. Not that being these things were wrong-- it just. . .it got him in a lot of trouble. 

Without Luke's knowledge he had drawn a whole page. His younger self directed towards the suns, the detail showed the longing. It was new. A new type of longing. Not the longing to get away but the longing to _stay_. To keep his life frozen in that moment. And Luke knew he'd never get that back. 

With so much force, Luke closed the book. He stood from his desk and made a quick haste to lie in his bed, hoping to forget anything and everything for only a few hours. 

* * *

Years later, Luke was gone and Rey sat on the Tatooine sand. Eyes sliding to the book in her hands, her fingers flipped to the page she had read many times before. Her eyes found Luke's illustration and she hoped-- no knew, Luke was finally staying. 

**Author's Note:**

> YEs, I'm depressed. Let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Twt: wlworgana


End file.
